La véritable histoire
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: La mer a rejeté le corps de Heero sur une plage.


**Titre : **La véritable histoire.

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Pasnàmoi.

**Perso et Pairing : **Heero (Relena).

**Rating : **T.

**Genre : **Angst.

**Nombre de mots : **1 638 mots.

**Prompts : **Communauté LJ « 30_baisers » - #29 Le bruit des vagues (non publié) et Sousouchan - Sleek - Washed Ashore.

**Résumé : **La mer a rejeté le corps de Heero sur une plage.

**Note de l'auteur :** Totale improvisation !

Ecrit pendant le Nano 2011.

* * *

><p><span> La véritable histoire<span>

Heero se sentait trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas tant mentalement qu'il était épuisé : son corps lui-même n'était que douleurs, courbatures. Souffrance. Il était à bout. Alors il réalisa qu'il avait enfin atteint ses limites. Le docteur J. l'avait entraîné pendant des années à les dépasser, ses limites, mais au bout d'un moment, inévitablement, tout un chacun doit ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. C'était le cas pour lui en ce moment. Il ne s'estimait pas pour autant plus heureux. Quel bonheur y avait-il à tirer de ne plus pouvoir bouger ? Qui sait ce qu'on allait attendre de lui aujourd'hui…

Il comprit soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la date. De la période de l'année. De l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était le flou le plus total. Etait-il à l'hôpital ? Emprisonné ? Chez lui ? Perdu dans les nimbes du système Zero ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Réfléchir lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Sans doute avec un peu de repos…

Il reprit connaissance plus tard. Impossible encore une fois de préciser davantage. Son corps était toujours aussi douloureux. La torpeur le gagnait. Il lâcha prise, sombra de nouveau dans le néant.

Troisième fois. Ou quatrième. Cinquième. Il avait perdu le compte. Entre la réalité et l'impression qu'il avait, le compte ne tombait pas juste. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il lui semblait les soulever plus d'une fois, mais il n'imprima aucune image. Il n'était pas aveugle pour autant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la connexion entre ses yeux et son cerveau.

Il se força à se calmer. Si c'était le cas, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il lui fallait agir prudemment. Par paliers. Forcer. Aller de l'avant. Ouvrir les yeux, voir. Bouger. Se lever. Comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait rien faire en restant allongé. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Il pouvait rêver d'être allongé. Se trouver en réalité assis aux commandes de son Gundam, en train de se battre mécaniquement. Ou mort. Qui sait à quoi ressemble l'au-delà ?

Ses oreilles perçurent progressivement un son. Répété. Des dizaines de fois. Un flux, un reflux. Un flux, un reflux. Semblable aux battements de son propre cœur. Non, il n'était pas mort. Il vivait.

Le flux, le reflux. Le flux, le reflux. Ses doigts avaient une sensation d'humidité. Ses pieds aussi. Les sensations revenaient aux extrémités de ses membres. Ses oreilles, aussi. Pas toujours. Il se concentra. Se focalisa sur un son. Flux. Reflux. L'eau partait.

La mer… ?

Il se trouvait dans la mer… ?

Son corps devait émerger quelque peu, ce qui expliquait que la sensation d'humidité ne soit pas permanente. Il respirait sans gêne, également. Ce n'était pas de l'eau qui remplissait ses poumons mais bel et bien de l'air. De l'oxygène. De la vie.

Son corps était si lourd… Et étranger. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa peau. Puis il réalisa qu'il était habillé. Mais pas de vêtement. D'une combinaison spatiale.

Récapitulons les informations : il était donc au bord de la mer, dans une combinaison spatiale, et trop fatigué pour bouger.

Cela fit remonter un souvenir de sa mémoire. Une ambulance. Un visage. Une émotion puissante – la terreur. La peur d'être découvert. Il avait pris la fuite. A bord d'un véhicule qui se trouvait là. Une ambulance. Après avoir assommé les médecins qui avaient été appelés pour lui porter secours. Que Relena avait appelés. Ca devait être ça. Les éléments collaient. Il se rappelait maintenant son sentiment d'impuissance, quand son Gundam avait plongé dans la mer. Comment il avait eu du mal à s'extraire du cockpit. L'effort ajouté à la brusque entrée dans l'atmosphère avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait perdu connaissance. Relena l'avait trouvé. Avait, en toute naïveté, appelé du secours. Il avait cru qu'elle savait qui il était, qu'elle l'avait reconnu, des portraits des pilotes de Gundam circulaient déjà peut-être déjà, il pouvait être recherché, elle pouvait avoir prévenu l'armée… Il avait paniqué. Avait frappé ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui – les médecins – et mit le plus de distance possible entre le témoin et lui. Avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle le prendrait pour un fou, un drogué, un marginal, et oublierait vite l'affaire. Le lendemain, il la retrouvait dans sa nouvelle classe…

S'il avait ces souvenirs en sa possession, cela signifiait que la situation s'était déjà présentée. Zero devait jouer avec sa mémoire. Tenter de le manipuler. Ou il était dans un rêve. Un rêve lucide. Il se souvenait de tous les détails, et étrangement, cela correspondait parfaitement bien. Il était aussi fatigué que lors de son arrivée sur Terre. Se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit. Dans la même tenue. Un tel hasard ne pouvait se reproduire deux fois.

Yeux fermés, il attendit. Relena allait le trouver. Elle allait le retourner, lui enlever son casque. Lui parler. Entendre sa voix ranimerait sa conscience, il se dresserait d'un bond pour se couvrir tout de suite le visage, de peur qu'elle l'ait déjà reconnu. Il allait puiser dans ses dernières forces pour courir vers la route. L'adrénaline lui ferait oublier les épreuves passées. Il passerait ensuite le reste de la journée dans un état comateux, à l'abri dans la planque qu'il avait trouvée. Un appartement plutôt miteux, en attendant d'être transféré au dortoir de Saint-Gabriel, le grand établissement le plus proche du port de l'armée de la zone JAP. Là où son Gundam avait sombré. Dans la masse d'élèves de l'école, il passerait inaperçu. Son statut, son histoire ne permettraient pas qu'il sorte du lot. On l'oublierait vite. Il serait « cet élève silencieux toujours au fond de la salle ». Si tout allait bien, d'ici une semaine, il aurait détruit les dernières traces de son Gundam – c'était une perte énorme, mais néanmoins acceptable, il valait mieux qu'il soit hors d'état d'être examiné par l'armée, et l'armée tomberait sur lui bien trop tôt s'il le laissait coulé – et demanderait un transfert ailleurs. Il continuerait ses missions sans faillir, discrètement, une ombre parmi les ombres. Un civil parmi les civils. Qui allait se méfier d'un banal adolescent ?

Le temps commençait à lui paraître long. Que faisait Relena ? Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller sans elle. C'était… ainsi. Ecrit. Il n'allait pas réécrire l'histoire, non plus ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Quand elle l'avait trouvé, il était inconscient, mais déjà en éveil. A présent, il était de plus en plus réveillé. Opérationnel. Les douleurs de son corps s'estompaient. Elles restaient présentes, mais tenues. Secondaires. Le plus pressant n'était pas de s'occuper de sa santé, mais de sa fuite.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il vit du sable. Beaucoup de sable. Il était bien sur une plage. Quelques mètres plus haut, le grillage. L'escalier. La route. Il n'entendait pas de voiture, le trafic était rare dans ce coin de la région. Trop proche du port. En revanche, il entendait, il sentait la mer qui montait et descendait au gré des flux. Son nez était saturé de sel, à un point où c'en était déplaisant. Il avait bu la tasse, durant son extraction du Gundam, un peu de liquide était rentré dans le casque avant qu'il ne la fasse évacuer. Mais ses poumons s'étaient vidés de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus que de l'air dedans, désormais.

Relena n'était pas là. Heero se redressa, difficilement, se mit à genoux, ouvrit la visière du casque, se frotta le front – il sentait poindre une migraine, son corps manifestait comme il pouvait son mécontentement vis-à-vis des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis. La combinaison était étanche. Mais déchiré par endroits. Il était mouillé. Perdu. Désarçonné.

Pourquoi ça ne se passait pas comme dans son souvenir ?

Relena existait. Il était hors de question de considérer l'hypothèse qu'elle ne soit qu'un élément de son imagination. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient trop précis. Trop nombreux. Il se souvenait de leurs rencontres, de son vague agacement, de la curiosité qu'elle manifestait à son égard. Il se souvenait du Libra, de Bruxelles. Il se souvenait de la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux. Des vêtements qu'elle portait. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à la voir. D'autres, aussi. Des pilotes. Des civils. Sa famille – le frère dont elle avait ignoré longtemps l'existence. Elle ne pouvait pas être imaginaire. Elle existait. Elle était de chair, d'os, de sang. Mais c'était comme s'il fixait un fantôme quand il regardait droit devant lui sur cette plage : elle n'était pas là.

Heero demeura un long moment dans la même position, à genoux dans le sable, la combinaison collant désagréablement à son dos, perdu dans ses pensées, fixant toujours le même point de la plage, l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi revivre ça, si c'était pour changer l'histoire ? Le souvenir était inexact. Faussé. Il ne pourrait pas aller de l'avant s'il n'était pas trouvé par Relena. Elle faisait partie de son histoire. Si elle n'avait pas été là, si elle n'avait pas parlé avec lui, si elle ne l'avait pas fait douter, il ne se serait pas rangé pour la Terre, en fin de compte. Il n'aurait même sans doute pas survécu à la guerre…

* * *

><p>Heero se réveilla dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar. Ca avait bien été un cauchemar. Il s'était agité, les draps avaient emprisonné ses jambes, son cerveau avait fait la connexion avec la combinaison spatiale inconfortable. Il sortait d'une autre période stressante – Mariemaia, son coup d'Etat, le retour mouvementé sur Terre – et n'avait pas réussi à prendre un repos satisfaisant. L'épuisement lui jouait des tours. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, soupira.<p>

Dans la véritable histoire, Relena avait trouvé Heero évanoui sur la plage. Et ça s'était bien passé comme ça.

F I N


End file.
